


Inner Voices

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [15]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Is it a coincidence that Thomas's short A Youthful Spirit had six things of dialog?
Series: Based from Thomas's videos [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890694
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Inner Voices

Joan moaned as they slouched onto Thomas’s couch.

Thomas looked at them with concern.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“It-it’s just… do you ever wonder what the secret is to a successful life?” Joan asked.

“Well for me, I never stopped listening to my inner voices.” replied Thomas.

Joan looked at Thomas raising an eyebrow, “Your inner voices huh? Tell me what they were saying when you were trying to think of a new video?”

“Um.”

**THOMAS’S INTERNAL DIALOG**

Janus: I’ve got a solution to the problem you want to solve – how about crying?

Patton: There’s a sleeve of oreos still left in the kitchen – eat em all!

Remus: I don’t wanna do work today.

Virgil: It’s 2.pm and I want a nap.

Roman trying to drown out his brother: I don’t wanna do work.

Logan: **_NoBoDy’s LiSTeNiNg to mE!_**

****

_Thomas turning back to Joan._

“I’m not saying I have a successful life I’m just saying that’s what I do.”


End file.
